I’m so in Love and so Lost Without You
by Jedi Caro
Summary: Imagine yourself finding out something you never imagined and at the same time falling in love with the person less indicated. What will your family think? Can you give in or give up...is the power of three broken? A PiperCole fic (chapter 8 is up)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second fanfic, I just hope you enjoy it. This time is a Charmed fic of a Piper/Cole fic. I've read some fics of this 2 and I just got so hooked up I had to write one. Hope you like my point of view.  
  
I'm so in love and so lost without you  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-The Manor  
  
Phoebe, Piper and Paige where watching West Side Story on the living room enjoying a demon free day.  
  
"Hey Piper, where's Leo? Haven't seen him in all day", Paige asked curiously.  
  
"You know, whitelighter work, orbing around the world evading me"  
  
"Honey, don't say that. Leo would never do that, I think", Phoebe answered placing her hand on Piper's shoulder.  
  
"Well, after I lost my baby he haven't even talked to be, he even sleeps in the couch or never comes home", Piper answered sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll get pass it", Paige said kind of nervously.  
  
"Are you all right?", Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired, must be from all my witch training", Paige answered getting up from the couch and going to her room.  
  
"What's into her?", Phoebe asked.  
  
"I really don't know", Piper answered concerned.  
  
-At Paige's room  
  
-Paige's POV  
  
How am I going to live with this sin, is killing me. I just love him to much to much to resist being silenced.  
  
-At Piper's Room  
  
-Piper's POV  
  
What the hell is Leo doing? I haven't seen him for a while. I miss him. I just wish to see him, talk to him. Suddenly, Leo orbed in kind of dizzy. He walked towards the closet and took his shirt off.  
  
"Are you ok?", I asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I was just very busy up there, I got dizzy and all", he answered smiling.  
  
Ok, he's definitely hiding something, but I'm just afraid to ask, just gonna go to sleep and talk about it later.  
  
-Friday night, P3  
  
-Piper's POV  
  
I just sometimes think Leo's having an affair, he just acts to strange. But, Paige is very strange too, definitely, they know something I don't know.  
  
Then, I've got my mind out of home and my eyes went directly to the entrance, where I saw the demon crazy asshole of Cole Turner. I can't believe he still dares to come to the club. He walks directly towards me and sat.  
  
"Hi Piper, don't get me wrong, I just came for a drink", he told me a little scared.  
  
Wow, he really looks cute when he talks like that, just like a little child- hey Piper, stop thinking that, is your sister's ex-  
  
"Don't worry Cole, what can I serve you?", I asked him kind of scared myself.  
  
"A vodka, and are you afraid of me or something", he asked me half smiling.  
  
I looked at his blue eyes, his beautiful blue eyes and smiled; "Me? No, is just I'm a little paranoid lately", I answered still smiling.  
  
"Because of me?", he asked almost laughing.  
  
Oh my God, he's so cute and handsome and I'm married, what am I thinking.  
  
"No, because of Leo", I heard myself answered, not exactly what I wanted to say.  
  
"Oh, is ok, don't worry. I know whitelighters, always busy", he answered on a calm and comforting voice.  
  
In that moment, what crossed my mind was to;  
  
"Piper!"  
  
I heard a bartender called.  
  
"Cole, I'll be right back"  
  
"No problem", he answered with a beautif smile.  
  
-Cole's POV  
  
Since the moment I sat on this chair I was admiring how confident Piper Halliwel looked. The sister of my ex-wife, who was bitchy all the time and didn't believe me.  
  
But today, I wasn't thinking of Phoebe, but on Piper, I just don't know why, she was always screaming at me except for today. Her voice sounded angelic and comforting. The way she talked, she walked, she smiled and those beautiful brown eyes. I just don't know why I'm thinking about her, but she's definitely something.  
  
Then she suddenly walked towards me again, with a half smile that made her look so confident and gorgeous.  
  
"Some kind of trouble?", I smiled looking at her.  
  
"Not that much, just that I have to stay to close the club", she answered smiling back at me, so beautifully, I just wanted to kiss her; to have her in my arms, to touch her soft skin and caress her beautiful face.  
  
"Wow, you're kind off busy tonight", I answered slowly.  
  
"Kind off", she answered back sadly. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you loved the first chapter. Please read and review, because this is going to get better.  
  
(((((((((()))))))))))((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
-Paige's Room  
  
Paige's POV  
  
He was intoxicating, his lips kissed me all over, making me whole. The way he made love to me was incredible, his hands where magical, his strong arms around me made me feel safe. I never felt like this before, this was the best night of my life, with this man who I have know for a while now, was making me feel things that not even Glen could. I just wish I was with him forever.  
  
(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))  
  
-Next morning, Piper's room  
  
Piper's POV  
  
I stared at the ceiling, wondering where Leo was, I haven't seen him for a while, not since two days ago. Suddenly, I felt him orbed in the room. He looked so tired, but I needed to know what was he doing.  
  
"Leo?", I said nervously.  
  
"What is it?", he answered calmly but with a tired voice.  
  
"Are you ok honey? I think you're over working, you should take some time off and relax", I said standing up from the bed. I walked towards him and met his eyes that were bloodshot. He looked so drain out, I just couldn't see him like this, I grabbed his hand and walked him towards the bed.  
  
"I think you need to sleep, you look really bad"  
  
"I'm fine, really, just need to get some things and get to the elders", he said to me pulling away from my grip and walking towards the closet where he took something from a jacket and orbed out.  
  
((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))(((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))  
  
-At the kitchen  
  
"Damn, I'm late!!", Phoebe exclaimed getting her laptop.  
  
Piper entered the room a little confused.  
  
"Hi Piper", said Paige from the table.  
  
"Wow, you look tired"  
  
"I know, couldn't sleep last night, I wonder why"  
  
"Don't worry honey, you'll be okay", Piper answered walking out of the room.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))) ))))  
  
-At the mall  
  
Piper's POV  
  
Lately everyone's tired or in a hurry. I'm the only one under control here? I just wish for some quality time and attention. I looked everywhere for an interesting store to enter but found and interesting man or demon to talk to. Lucky me he's on the coffee shop reading the newspaper. Quite confident but a little nervous, I walked towards him with a smile.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hey Piper, how are you?", he asked me so full of joy.  
  
"Surviving, and you?"  
  
"The same. Why don't you sit and we could talk a little, you know, about the surviving thing", he said standing up and pulling out a chair for me, such a gentle man he was. I sat down and he went towards his chair. Damn I love his eyes, so deep and full with joy and passion. His lips so sexy and his eyes, here I go again with his eyes, I just love them.  
  
"So, how is Leo?", he asked me.  
  
Leo? I asked myself waking up from my day dreaming.  
  
"Working as always, to busy", I answered sadly.  
  
I just felt his hand on mine, so caring and gentle. This man was really something, no wonder Phoebe loved him so much.  
  
"Don't worry, part of the play", he told me with a half smile, "Soon it'll pass"  
  
"I just hope, because sometimes I wonder if he's having an affair", I said surprising myself.  
  
He made a funny face and said;  
  
"If he do that he's really stupid, with a woman like you on his side, he should think it over like five or 6 times"  
  
I smiled by his comment and realize he was still holding my hand, but didn't care to move my hand, but didn't care to move my hand, I felt so safe.  
  
"Wow, you really have a way with words"  
  
"Really? Didn't know, that's kind of freaky. I'm a demon", he whispered to me and I just smiled back at him, he was so funny and gentle, not like Leo that sometimes he felt cold and without emotions.  
  
"Just had a curiosity", I herd myself said, "Have you move on with your life?"  
  
He looked at me confused but still smiling;  
  
"Nop, haven't found love yet, but Phoebe is history, I'm sure about that"  
  
I smiled and looked at his eyes and realized he was saying the truth, but I saw something in his eyes, something new, they were shining very brightly know.  
  
"Oh, nice to know"  
  
"Piper, I know this will sound funny but will you come to dinner with me, like friends, tonight", he asked me nervously. I thought about it and just loved the idea.  
  
"Sure, why not"  
  
"Then, I'll meet you at my place and from there we go"  
  
"Ok", I answered smiling  
  
-Cole's POV  
  
She was so beautiful when she smiled. I wish she was smiling so I could have her only for me. Wait, she's a witch and I'm a demon doesn't fit. But still doesn't change the way I'm starting to feel towards her. Am I falling in love with her?  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((( ((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
A/N: Please read and review, hope you like it. On the next chapter: Piper will hear something she won't like, at all. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it and sorry for the delay. And for those who were asking what POV means, is Point of View. Well, here we go again and thanks for the wonderful reviews.  
  
(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))) ) ((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))) )  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
-On the Manor  
  
Piper's POV  
  
I know I shouldn't accept Cole's invitation, but it was impossible to say no. I just hope Leo doesn't find out, he could get mad at me. Leo? Yes, I should call him, I need to talk to him, he needs to get some vacations. I went towards my room, my empty room. Leo was nowhere; I just miss him so much.  
  
"Leo!"  
  
I herd myself called and those loving white lights appeared. Leo stepped out with a smile, I just still melted when I saw it.  
  
"Hi Piper", he said kissing me passionately. Damn, I just loved every time he do that.  
  
"Hi, wow", I said smiling, "You just are something"  
  
"Really?", he told me with a smile. He kissed me again, with so much love that I couldn't resist. He slowly kissed me and embrace me and suddenly I was lost in his arms.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((( (()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
-On Cole's Penthouse  
  
Cole's POV  
  
I can't believe I invited her for dinner, I'm still thinking in her perfect smile, her beautiful eyes, her wonderful lips. I just want to give her one kiss, just one. To feel her skin and; wait- to make love to her? No, can't think of that, the elders and all good magic will kill me including her sisters. Just have to do with dinner.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
-Piper's Room  
Piper's POV  
  
Woe, after all this years Leo still blow me away. He really was some  
angel, his kisses were so perfect and his eyes so gentle as Cole's. Wait,  
Cole? Why am I thinking of him? He's just a friend who happens to invite  
me for dinner and my husband doesn't know. I just stared at Leo who was  
sleeping like a little boy, he looks so cute.  
  
"Paige", I herd him said in his sleep.  
  
Maybe he was having a nightmare with Paige.  
  
"I love you Paige", he said.  
  
Paige? What the hell is going on? He love's Paige? I just reached for my  
bath robe and put it on.  
  
Let's ask Paige what's going on  
  
I thought so angrily. My husband, my angel, he just said he loved someone  
else in his sleep, and it wasn't me.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((  
((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
-On the living room  
  
Phoebe and Paige were watching that show on TV called Jerry Springer.  
  
"Now that's crazy!!", Phoebe laughed out loud.  
  
Both her and Paige were almost screaming with the show. Then, they herd  
Piper run down the stairs and they could notice that she was fuming in  
rage. She walked towards the TV and turned it off.  
  
"Why you did that for?", Paige asked confused.  
  
"You shut up Paige and listened. How come my husband said your name in  
his sleep?"  
  
"How do you want me to know, I'm not a mind reader"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Piper, calm down, did he said something else?", Phoebe asked  
concerned.  
  
"To be more precise, he said I love you Page"  
  
"What!!", Both Phoebe and Paige exclaimed.  
  
"I just hope is a fucking coincidence or you're dead", Piper said  
angrily walking towards the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige almost killing her with the look.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((  
((((((((((())))))))))))))))))  
  
-At dinner with Cole  
  
Piper's POV  
  
I love you Paige  
  
I couldn't get it out of my head, it still shocked me.  
  
"Hey", Cole said concerned and placing his hand on mine, "Are you ok?"  
  
I looked at his eyes and answered sadly;  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"No you're not, you can tell me, maybe I can help"  
  
"Cole, what happens when someone says on their sleep that they love  
someone?"  
  
"Well, that means that they really love him or her. Why you ask?"  
  
"Nothing, just curious", I answered with a tear running down my cheek.  
  
Cole gently wipe my tears away and smiled with sadness. I just couldn't  
believe that him from all men could be so caring and gentle, he was  
totally different from the demon he was.  
  
"Piper, don't worry, I'll be here for you if you need me", he told me  
lovingly, "You can come to my place anytime if you want to talk or need a  
shoulder"  
  
"Thank you Cole, you're so sweet", I answered smiling.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((()  
)))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
A/N: Please review, because your opinion is what keeps me motivated to  
write, lol. In the next chapter we'll see doubt on Piper about Leo's true  
feelings, but that doesn't mean she stop loving him. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Read and Review  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((()))) ))))))))))))))))))  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-Piper's Room  
  
Leo's POV  
  
Where's Piper? I can't believe her, she's supposed to be here. Damn it, the day I can be with her she's not even on the house. I just have to look for her. Why Piper, why?  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((( (()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
-At the Penthouse  
  
Cole's POV  
  
Tonight I thought I couldn't resist the temptation of kissing her. She looked absolutely beautiful, her eyes even sad but absolutely beautiful. Phoebe was never this beautiful and elegant. Maybe piper was the love of my life? But I know I'm getting on black waters here but is tempting.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((()))) )))))))))))))))))))  
  
-At the manor  
  
Piper walked I the living room with a smile on her face, she sat on the couch and remember dinner with Cole. His smile, his eyes, his lips- wait, his lips? Suddenly she herd a giggle, she new that kind of giggle. She laugh, stood up and walked upstairs.  
  
Piper's POV  
  
Wow Paige, having fun. I just wonder which one is this time. I walked towards Phoebe's room and found her working on her laptop.  
  
"Phoebe"  
  
:Hi honey, was up? Where were you?", she asked me smiling, "You look hot"  
  
HOT!! If Cole thought that I'm screwed, or blessed.  
  
"Well, went to dinner with a client. You know, business", I said kind of nervous. I just hated to lie to her but couldn't tell her the truth.  
  
"Business, I can ask if it was a guy?", she asked me laughing out loud.  
  
"Well, yes, it was a guy"  
  
"Piper, watch it, you're married. Talking of that, Leo was looking for you"  
  
Leo? Oh God!! That means at was his; shit, forgot that today was his day off.  
  
"Really? Do you know where he is?"  
  
"The last time I saw him he was talking to Paige at the kitchen"  
  
Talking with Paige? I love you Paige Oh God, if am right, maybe; noooo.  
  
"Phoebe, can you come with me to Paige's room? I want to ask her about Leo", I asked her very nervous and sad.  
  
She looked at me concerned and confused, but she didn't refuse to come. Both of us walked silently towards Paige's room.  
  
"She could be here any minute", we herd Paige said.  
  
Those words shocked me, I felt a million knifes an my heart. Phoebe grabbed the door knob and opened the door finding Paige reading a book. I felt so relieved when I didn't saw Leo.  
  
"Hi girls, was up?", she asked closing the book.  
  
"Paige, huh, we herd you talk", Phoebe asked confused.  
  
"Yes, with my best friend, she called me to ask when her sister had arrives, but she hasn't come, you know"  
  
I thought I was paranoid, and I really was.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))) ))))))))))))))))))  
  
-Piper's Room  
  
Piper's POV  
  
I entered my room relieved to know that maybe what Leo said was family love, when I looked to the bed I saw him sitting on the edge. He was serious and very concerned, when he raised his head he had tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Honey, what is it?", I asked walking towards him and sitting by his side. He stood up and looked at me with anger on his eyes. He was just scaring me now. He was breathing heavily now, he was getting desperate and I was totally confused by the situation.  
  
"What is it?", he asked me walking towards the night table, "You know what I'm talking about"  
  
"Honey, really, I don't know what's going on", I answered calmly but nervous. He walked towards me and sat by my side looking at the floor.  
  
"Piper, I saw you and Cole having dinner", he answered me quite calm.  
  
"Honey, he asked me for dinner this morning, he just wanted to talk to me that's all", I answered grabbing his hand.  
  
He lifted his head and looked at me very seriously and asked;  
  
"And why you were crying?"  
  
I looked at the floor and wondered if I can tell him or not.  
  
"Leo, because when I woke up this morning I, well", I started to say, then I looked at his eyes and saw all the love and tenderness in them, "I herd you say on your sleep that you loved Paige"  
  
He grabbed my hands and answered with tenderness;  
  
"I was having a dream, that she became evil and the only way to bring her back was to let her know that the people close to her love her. You know that honey"  
  
I looked at him and felt a little silly, I thought he was having and affair with Paige, how could I ever thought that of him. I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Sorry, I just felt, you know-"  
  
"Jealous?", he answered smiling, "You know I'll never do anything like that to you"  
  
He then pull me on a passionate kiss, just one of those perfect kisses that my angel gave me. Then, slowly placed me in bed and kissed me deeper.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((( ((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. In the next chapter the truth will be unfold what the sisters see a site they were afraid to find. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok people, I think this is one of the chapters I love to write, even though I'm a Piper/Leo fan, is good to imagine that this could happen. Enjoy the chapter and please review.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))) ))))  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-On the Penthouse  
  
Cole's POV  
  
Piper's so beautiful, I just can't take her out of my head. I can't wait to see her again, maybe I can kiss her this time. Wait, no I can't, she's happily married to Leo and I don't want to interfere. I just can't believe I didn't notice how beautiful she was, well, I was blinded by phoebe back then.  
  
"Cole, you and her are only friends", I herd myself say smiling.  
  
(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))) )))))))  
  
-The manor  
  
Piper and Phoebe where at the kitchen preparing breakfast when suddenly realized both Leo and Phoebe haven't come down yet.  
  
"Where's Leo?", Phoebe asked concerned.  
  
"He's with the elders, but I wonder why Paige haven't come down yet?", Piper asked curiously.  
  
"Why don't we surprise her with breakfast?", Phoebe asked teasingly.  
  
Then, both of them smiled and Phoebe with breakfast on hand and Piper with the juice went running upstairs towards Paige's room and opened the door watching with surprise Paige with-, with Leo!! The juice that Piper was holding fell to the floor waking both Paige and Leo. They were amazed to see Piper and Phoebe frozen on the door.  
  
"I hope you both have a good explanation for this!!!", Phoebe exclaimed throwing the breakfast at Paige's bed.  
  
They didn't say anything at all, they were frozen. Leo looked at Piper who had a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Piper-", he try to say but she ran out the room and Phoebe followed her.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))) ))))))))))  
  
-Piper's room  
  
Piper's POV  
  
I entered the room, throwing the door quite hard and threw myself in the bed. I can't believe what I saw, my Leo with Paige!!! That's why that low freaking whitelighter said in his sleep that loved Paige. How couldn't I see it, they were having this affair in my noses. And there's where I saw Leo orb into MY room.  
  
"Piper, listen to me"  
  
"No, you listen to me!", I screamed, "I trusted you, married you, break the rules for you and this is how you pay me!!"  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"No Leo, I don't want to listen to you! That's why you said you loved Paige, not because a dream!"  
  
That's when I lost control, stood up and slap him across the face, he couldn't even look into my eyes.  
  
"How many times Leo!! With how many women!!"  
  
"Only with Paige", he said in a whisper. He knew what he did was wrong, he knew he was guilty.  
  
"Leo, I don't want to see you again, ever"  
  
I saw him look into my eyes, he was very angry, I could see it in his eyes.  
  
"When I saw you with Cole yesterday, I didn't told you a shit like this!!"  
  
"Well Leo, I was only in dinner with him, I just found you screwing with my sister God damn it!!!"  
  
"So!!", he screamed at me pushing me to the floor, "Just because you're 'Ms. I'm a Charmed One I can do anything I want' doesn't mean you can go out with a demon!!"  
  
I was totally in shock, did he just pushed me? I was terrified to see him like this. I stood up and told him;  
  
"Do that again and I'll make the elders clip your wings and send you straight to hell!"  
  
With that he left, then I realized that Phoebe was petrified on the door.  
  
"You went to dinner with Cole?"  
  
"Phoebe, we're friends. Don't think badly"  
  
"I know that, but he can hurt you or kill you. Just be careful, I'm not telling you not to go out with him"  
  
"Thanks anyway, he's very supportive"  
  
She walked towards me and hugged me.  
  
"Just be careful and don't let Leo treat you like that again. Anyway, I already talked to Paige and she said she'll do anything"  
  
"Well, tell her to go to her first and then to disappear from my sight, until I'm convinced that I can forgive her, if someday I can"  
  
((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))) ))))))))))))  
  
-Cole's office  
  
Cole's POV  
  
Damn, I hate work. I just need to see Piper, I have a feeling something is really wrong with her.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))  
  
A/N: Hope you like the chapter, please review, in the next chapter I don't know what's going to happened, haven't write it yet. But I don't know when I'm going to update again because I'm going with my parents to the US, specifically to Orlando. For those who doesn't know and that's like everyone, lol, I'm from Puerto Rico :P. Take care. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the next chapter, here's more Piper/Cole for you people, enjoy it and please review.  
  
(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Chapter 6  
  
-The Manor  
  
Piper's POV  
  
As I walked across the living room and saw everything around me I can't make myself understand what's happening in my life. My husband had an affair with my half sister, and now I can't forgive neither one of them. The thought is torturing me, eating me alive. I gave up everything for him and he pays me with this. Why God, why? I went to the couch and sat at Phoebe's side, the only thing I could feel was her warm embrace.  
  
"Honey, don't worry. There must be a way to fix this", I herd my sister say giving me a kiss in the forehead.  
  
"I hope, I can't stand this", I said breaking from the embrace, "I'm going for a ride, I feel suppressed here"  
  
I went to the kitchen to get my keys and saw Paige eating breakfast. She couldn't look at me for more that two seconds, she tried to smile at me but I turned and walked away.  
  
I just have to see Cole, that's all I need", I thought with tears forming on my eyes.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))) )))))))))))  
  
-Cole's Penthouse  
  
He was having his normal breakfast, a bowl of cereal and reading the newspaper. He was just getting dressed for work at the same time and trying to put his tie when suddenly the sounds of the elevator doors startle him. When he looked towards it, he saw Piper stepping out of it and his heart jumped once or twice when he saw her.  
  
"Piper, hi", he said with a wide smile, "What's the surprise"  
  
She walked towards his direction and smiled;  
  
"Hi Cole, am I bothering you?"  
  
"Not at all, I was just looking for an excuse to not go to work", he answered teasingly, "Do you want to sit?"  
  
Piper smiled and headed for the couch with Cole closed by. She sat at it and watch how gracefully Cole placed his tie on the back of the couch and sat down.  
  
"Piper are you ok?", he asked very concerned.  
  
"I'll be lying if I say that I am, but I really feel terrible"  
  
"So, can I help? I mean, do you want me to help, I'm all ears", he said grabbing gently her hand.  
  
Piper looked at him and felt so calm by his touch; at least she was feeling a little better by coming here. She tried to smile but a tear fell down on her cheek. He gently strokes her cheek and smiles.  
  
"Cole", she said breathless breaking free from is touch, "I don't know if I should tell you, it hurts to speak about it"  
  
"I'm not pushing you to do it, only do it if you are ready to"  
  
She looked at him, now crying softly and said;  
  
"I saw Leo yesterday with Paige"  
  
Cole was surprised of what he just herd;  
  
Leo? With Paige? That's new, he thought pulling Piper into his arms.  
  
He tried to calm her down and slowly he made it. He pulled her even closer.  
  
How could that son of a bitch do this. And he calls himself an angel  
  
"Cole", he herd Piper whisper.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'm sorry about all this, I think you should go to work, I'm wasting your time", she said pulling away from his embrace, even if she didn't want to.  
  
"Really Piper, you're not wasting my time. I really enjoy spending time with you", he said holding her hand, "And I really want to help you"  
  
She looked at him and saw how his eyes glowed every time he looked at her. The only sensation and desire she felt was to kiss him, but she couldn't, she was married.  
  
"Thanks Cole, you're so sweet"  
  
"So, I have a question. Have you ever played Gotcha before?"  
  
"No, never. Why?", she answered smiling.  
  
"Wondering if you want to come with me to play it. It will be fun", he asked with a wide smile.  
  
She looked at him deeply but teasingly and looked everywhere;  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Eeeee, nop. Is an area prepared especially for that kind of event, think it like vanquishing demons. Only thing is that instead of potions are paint guns and instead of demons, well, I'm still a demon so is the same bullshit"  
  
She started to laugh as a little girl and hit Cole lightly on the ribs.  
  
"Hey!! We haven't arrived yet. So, ready to shimmer?", he asked teasingly grabbing her hand.  
  
"Uh, watch it mister"  
  
Then, suddenly, they shimmered away.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((( ((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
-On heaven  
  
"Leo, we wanted to tell you something very serious about your wife", one of the elders said.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"She's been frequenting Cole, seeing each other lately"  
  
Leo felt anger and regret; he just had to stop this before it goes any further. He had to win Piper back as soon as possible.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((( (((((())))))))))))))))  
  
A/N: Please review, and on the next chapter Piper and Cole on the Gotcha game and maybe, I'll think about it, in other games, lol. Hope to update soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OK, read and review. This chapter is almost totally of Piper/Cole so enjoy it.  
  
((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))) ))))))  
  
Chapter 7  
  
-The Manor  
  
Phoebe was at the kitchen working on her column when all the sudden Paige entered the room to look for something to eat. The red-head look curiously at Phoebe, looking for an answer on her face.  
  
"What do you want?", Phoebe asked her eyes not leaving the computer.  
  
"Nothing, just wondering where the bread is"  
  
"Is on top of the fridge"  
  
"Thanks", Paige answered walking towards it.  
  
"Why did you do it?", Phoebe asked taking her glasses off.  
  
"Do what?", Paige answered placing the bag of bread on the table.  
  
"Sleep with Leo. Didn't you realize the harm you were doing to Piper?"  
  
Paige looked at the floor in sadness, not wanting to confront the situation.  
  
"Paige, I'm not Piper. You can talk to me"  
  
"I really don't know why, suddenly I was talking to Leo about my first charge and then I was kissing him. It wasn't his fault, it was mine- or I think it is because I don't remember much of what happened", Paige explained.  
  
Phoebe looked at her and she admitted she had a point, neither her or Leo had remember exactly what happened, they were more surprised at the situation. But the way Leo reacted to Piper made her think that he did know.  
  
"Do you love Leo?"  
  
Paige looked at her surprise4d. She knew the only thing she felt for leo was desire, not love.  
  
"I'll confess the only thing I feel for him is desire, but I don't love him. Anyway, was a crush I felt the first time I saw him"  
  
Phoebe stood up, walked towards Paige and slapped her across the face.  
  
"He's your sister's husband, forget about that crush for crying out loud. They deserve to be together, nor you nor Cole can separate them"  
  
"Cole?", Page asked surprised placing her hand on her hurt cheek, "What do you mean Cole"  
  
"I'm not sure, but the thing is that they are seeing each other lately and I don't like it"  
  
"Do you think Cole is trying to kill us?"  
  
"Maybe Paige, we must be ready for him just in case his intentions are evil"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((( (((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
-At the Gotcha Park  
  
"Got ya!!!!", Piper screamed in joy watching Cole full of blue paint.  
  
"Not fair, you distracted me", he answered running behind her aiming his gun at her but Piper ran faster and dodge every single of the paint balls.  
  
Cole was feeling weird, he actually was enjoying playing with Piper, she was like a little girl and that attracted him. He started firing balls at her but didn't seem to hit her. He tried again running faster but he got hit by one of Piper's paint balls.  
  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuu, looking blue all the sudden", she said sticking out her tongue.  
  
"You think that's funny red-head", he answered hitting the bowl of red paint above her and landing on her head filling her almost completely of paint.  
  
Then he ran towards her, hold her arms and throw her on the grass. Both of them started to laugh hard and loud as Piper cleaned up the red paint from her face never stopping to laugh.  
  
"Having a little fun on your charmed life?", Cole teased turning his head towards her.  
  
"Well, I think so", she answered sitting down.  
  
Cole sat on the grass and looked at Piper who was still cleaning herself from the paint.  
  
"When you take a bath that will go out, so don't worry"  
  
"I know, just that I have to much", she answered hitting Cole's arm softly.  
  
He laugh a little and cleaned a little bit of paint she had on her nose.  
  
"Wanting to be Rudolf for a day?"  
  
She looked at him with a half smile and answered;  
  
"Maybe, but Santa is not recruiting new reindeers this year"  
  
He smiled and leaned closer to her;  
  
"And why is that? Mrs. Claus is a little upset?"  
  
"No, because the last reindeer they recruited sent Santa to the hospital", she teased and realized that Cole was very close to her, she could even feel his breath.  
  
"Bad reindeer", Cole said giving Piper a slow but quick kiss.  
  
"Ooooook", Piper said confused. She wanted to kiss him but now she realized the little attraction went both ways and she was now a little scared for that.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry", Cole said pulling back a little realizing that Piper was looking a little confused, "I, oh, I didn't"  
  
Piper woke up from her daydreaming and saw that Cole was kind of nervous. She half smiled for a moment not trying to laugh on how cute he looked. He stoop up and lend his hand to Piper to help her stand up. She accepted his hand and got up not letting go from his touch. Now she was looking directly at his eyes, and he was looking at her very intensely. He started to lean closer, he embrace her, pulling her slowly towards him until their lips touched and they kissed again, this time it was a long and slow kiss (the French way). When they parted, Cole was smiling and Piper was almost laughing.  
  
"That bad kisser I am?", he teased.  
  
"You just have to ruin the romantic moment", Piper answered giving him a quick kiss and hitting him with another paintball.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((( ((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
A/N: Ok people, finally they kissed, after 7 chapters but I like to enjoy a slow coming relationship. Lol, anyway, please review and I know the Santa and reindeer conversation was kind of silly but that was what I could think off. Please keep the reviews and I don't know what will come on chapter 8, I'm working on it. Chao!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OK, this will be my last update for the moment, not until July 29 or 30. Sorry but I'm going on a trip. Please read & review.  
  
((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Chapter 8  
  
-The Manor  
  
Piper was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper and thinking on the kiss. It didn't feel right to cheat on Leo but he started it. Then, Phoebe sat on the couch and started to teased Piper.  
  
"Where were you read-girl?"  
  
"Having fun for once, and why you call me red-girl?"  
  
"Because you're head is full of red paint and you look happy. Why is that?", Phoebe teased.  
  
"I don't know why you say that, I have no clue"  
  
"Where you with a guy?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out missy", Piper answered standing up and living Phoebe kind of confused.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
-Piper's Room  
  
She entered the room and closed the door whistling softly. She just couldn't believe what had happened with Cole, she felt in high school again. She walked towards her closet and grab a T-Shirt and some loose pants. All the sudden, Leo orbed in the room and surprised Piper.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Just wanting to say hi", he answered walking towards the drawers, "And pick up my stuff"  
  
Piper walked towards the bathroom and placed her cloth on the vanity. She walked towards her room and saw Leo pack.  
  
"Can I ask you what are you gonna do?", she asked leaning on the wall.  
  
"Well, I'll go back to my old place and wait for my promotion that it'll be soon"  
  
"Promotion? Interesting"  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna be an elder soon and well, that is depends on what you're going to do with our situation", he said looking at her very seriously.  
  
"Our situation? What do you mean with that?", Piper asked a little concerned.  
  
"About our marriage, are we gonna still be together", he answered walking close to her.  
  
"I don't know Leo, after what saw I'm not sure what's gonna happen to us"  
  
Leo walked towards the bed where his bag was and then looked at the picture of him and Piper that lay at the drawer.  
  
"If it's for me I'll stay with you forever, but is not my decision"  
  
He looked at her and smile sadly, even after what happened she stills love him, or does she? That kiss with Cole confuse her completely.  
  
"Let me think about it Leo, is a hard decision for me to make. I love you but I can't forgive you that easily"  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry Piper, I really am. I don't know what I was thinking but I know that I love you, and nothing can't change that", he said walking towards her, kissing her on the forehead and orbing out with bag in hand.  
  
Piper was still shocked, she was trembling and she knew with that how much she still loves him and what she felt for Cole was- what does she really felt for Cole? She entered the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
-Cole's Penthouse  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
You just have to ruin the romantic moment  
  
Cole's POV  
  
Piper, damn, I can't take you out of my mend. I'm I falling for you? I'm I- falling in love with you? I just want to see you again, I want to hold you and kiss you once more. But, there's something that's troubling me, will you forgive Leo? She loves him, I know she will but I don't want to loose her. I want a chance to love her.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
A/N: Please review. I'm sorry that you'll have to wait so long for an update of the fic, but as soon as I can I'll update. Chao!!!! 


End file.
